Sales of electric, or plug-in, vehicles continues to rise worldwide. Increased adoption has both spurred and resulted from great improvements in related technologies including battery and charging systems.
Popularity has also lead to an increase in charging stations. The number of home-based charging system installations and remote charging stations has, like the number of electric vehicles on the road, increased steadily over about the last five years.
Remote charging stations remain relatively sparse, compared to gas stations, though. Users often need to change their plans significantly based on low charge. Such inconveniences, and related user range anxiety, are obstacles to greater strides in sales, use, and overall user experience for electric vehicles.